Perfekcyjna Niedoskonałość
Perfekcyjna Niedoskonałość - Klacz, jednorożec. Jedna z najsilniejszych jednorożców w Equestrii. Stworzycielka magii zwanej harmonią. Jej przezwiska to: Perfekta, Doka, Nask. Powstanie Kiedyś, kiedy za bardzo jeszcze nie umiałam rysować kucyków i ich robić, stworzyłam najgorszą rzecz jaką można stworzyć, zrobiłam OC ,które jest alikornem i re - colorem na raz. Miała nazywać się Magic of Harmony i miała być wszechpotężną księżniczką mogącą zrobić wszystko i ogólnie była super perfekcyjna. Miała mieć grzywę Celesti w kolorach delikatnego błękitu i bieli, sierść miała być koloru tak jasnego szarego, że wydawało się jakby była całkowicie biała, oczy miały być tęczowe. Jednak kiedy dołączyłam na Fanowską MLP, czytałam artykuły różnych kucyków i komentarze pod nimi i wtedy dostrzegłam te trzy największe błędy jakie popełniłam w jednym '''kucyku. W końcu całkowicie zapomniałam o tym kucyku i przypomniało mi się ,że kiedyś, dawno temu stworzyła stworzycielkę harmonii i postanowiłam zrobić ją w nowej lepszej odsłonie, która nie była już super perfekcyjna i tak o to powstała ona. Wygląd Perfekcyjna Niedoskonałość to klacz o przeciętnym wzroście, jest nawet trochę niższa od innych kucyków. Mimo tego, że klacz uwielbia wszelakie potrawy i słodkości, jest bardzo szczupła co przyprawia inne klacze o zazdrość :v. Jej pyszczek nie wyróżnia się jedynie tym, że jest trochę dłuższy niż normalnie, co - jak sądzi - oszpeca ją. Oczy są koloru dosyć mocnego różu, jednak zasłonięte są przez liczne rzęsy, a sierść ma barwe bardzo jasnego żółtego Grzywa klaczy nie jest długa, sięga jej do końca szyi, a całą spina gumką albo kokardką w kolorze białym. Ogon jest dużo dłuższy od grzywy, sięga on prawie ziemi. Jej włosy od połączenia się z elementami harmonii lśnią wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Jedynym dodatkiem jaki nosi to pierwotny klejnot harmonii. Jest on naszyjnikiem wysadadzanym właśnie tym wspomnianym wcześniej klejnotem. Życiorys Narodziny Urodziła się jeszcze za panowaniem trzech księżniczek: Celestii, Luny i stworzycielki Equestrii - Lauren. Wtedy nie miała jeszcze tęczowej grzywy tylko fioletową. Delikatnie otwierając wielkie różowiutkie oczęta, z których wylewały się delikatne łzy, spojrzała na otoczenie, w którym się znajdowała. Obok stała jej siostra, która wtedy była jeszcze miłą i przyjazną klaczą. Rodzice zachwyceni jej wyglądem nazwali ją Perfektą. Już po narodzinach przypadkowo użyła magii, co zachwyciło kucyki i księżniczki, ponieważ to się zdarzało bardzo rzadko. Dzieciństwo Jak wyszli ze szpitala, nie od razu poszli do domu, ale do cioci Doki, gdzie było przyjęcie z okazji jej narodzin. Były na nim '''wszystkie trzy księżniczki! Wszyscy zbierali się wokół malucha, oprócz jej siostry, która mruczała coś pod nosem. Kiedy księżniczka Lauren zbliżyła się do Perfekty, ich rogi emanowały delikatną poświatą w kolorze tęczowym. Podejrzenia księżniczek się sprawdziły, że ona ma magie, na tyle silną aby wytworzyć coś, co będzie bronić wszystkie kucyki przez bardzo długi czas. Kiedy miała 2 latka już bardzo dobrze umiała czarować, więc rodzice wysłali ją do magicznego przedszkola, gdzie były klasy dla młodszych niż 3 lata. Młoda klaczka popisywała się przed innymi kucykami swoimi zdolnościami magicznymi, przez co niektórzy niezbyt ją lubili. Jednak po jakimś czasie znalazła przyjaciółki, które pomimo jej delikatnie złego zachowania bardzo ją polubiły. Jednak, w każdy następny dzień w którym powracała do domu jej relacje z siostrą się pogarszały i jej wygląd się zmieniał, ale ona nie wiedziała dlaczego. Zauważyła też, że na szyi Magici widnieje kryształ w kolorach: czarnym, fioletowym, czerwonym i granatowym. Nie podejrzewając niczego, pomyślała że to tylko ozdoba, co było wielkim błędem w jej przyszłym życiu, ale o tym opowiem później. Perfekta uczyła się coraz więcej trudniejszych rzeczy, przez co miała bardzo mało wolnego czasu, którego już prawie w ogóle nie było. Powoli dorastała, a jej zdolności magiczne były tak silne, że ciekawiło to kucyki z całej Equestrii. Jednak nadal nie miała znaczka, przez co stała się obiektem żartów. Pewnego dnia przechadzała się jak co tydzień po lesie. Tym razem chciała pójść inną drogą, co nie było dobrym pomysłem i szybko się zgubiła, ponieważ nie była za dobra z geografii. Zapadał mrok, a biedna klacz nadal nie wydostała się z lasu. Zobaczyła delikatny i kolorowy blask, z ciekawości podeszła, żeby zobaczyć co to jest. Był to przepiękny klejnot, który lśnił kolorami tęczy. Ona chciała go wziąć do kopytek i nagle wokół pojawiła się magiczna aura i promień, który sięgał nieba. I wtedy zauważyła postać, samą Lauren! Powiedziała - Wiedziałam że możesz to zrobić, stworzyłaś największą broń dla Equestri, stworzyłaś '''Nową Harmonie. '''- I zniknęła, a Perfekta zauważyła że lewituje i poleciała do domu. Po cichu weszła do domu, jednak na początku nie zauważyła że się zmieniła. Jej dotąd fioletowa grzywa stała się tęczowa, i dostała znaczek. Po środku znaczka był klejnot, który był tym razem złoty z którego wydobywały się promienie: różowe i niebieskie. Klacz podniosła swoją magią lustro i zauważyła, że nie tylko grzywa jest tęczowa, ale też magia. Zaczęła tak głośno krzyczeć z radości, że obudziła cały dom. Siostra - Magica, która półprzytomna wychodziła ze swojego pokoju wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej. Grzywa nie miała już koloru jasnego niebieskiego, tylko rażący w oczy fioletowy na granatowym tle, oczy były tak ciemne, że aż prawie czarne. Naska była tak przerażona że aż miała ochotę uciec stąd jak najszybciej. Nie myślała o tym, jak to sie stało. Magi rzuciła się gwałtownie na nią, a jej oczy zaczęły emanować czarną aurąDa się świecić na czarno? xD. Biegła przed siebie jak najszybciej tylko mogła, ale nie widziała tylko i wyłącznie ciemność. W końcu wpadła na jakiegoś niezwykle wysokiego ogiera. Popatrzył na nią z gniewem, ale gdy dokładnie jej się przyjrzał złowrogi uśmiech pojawił się mu na twarzy. Powiedział tylko jakieś zaklęcie i pojawili się w jakimś domku. Kiedy zaświecił światło, młoda klaczka próbowała się przyjrzeć jak wyglądał. Nie był to wysoki ogier, miał długie szare włosy oraz brodę, a sierść miała kolor jasnego agatu. Ogier patrzył się na nią i stał w bezruchu jak kamień. Jego oczy były niezwykle piękne, mieniły się barwami o czysto złotym kolorze, Perfekt mogła by się nim przyglądać bez końca, jednk wszystko musi się kiedyś skończyć. Nieznajomy przedstawił się tylko pseudonimem "Brodaty", gdyż nie chciał aby ktoś znał jego pełne imię. Studia Magiczne Dorosłość Osobowość Kiedyś Przesadna pewność siebie i odwaga Kiedy była mała nie bała się niczego, ani nikogo. Mogła stawić czoła każdemu zadaniu i każdemu, kto stanie jej na drodze. Jak miała zaśpiewać piosenkę śmiało stawała na środku sali i zaczynała śpiewać tak głośno i wyraźnie jak potrafi. Jedna z wiekiem to się zmieniło. Złośliwość Często dokuczała swojej starszej siostrze i innym kucykom, ale zwykle tylko po to, aby się pośmiać. Hojność Zawsze dzieliła się z innymi kucykami zabawkami jedzeniem, a nawet pieniędzmi, ponieważ sprawiało jej to przyjemność i lubiła się dzielić swoimi rzeczami. Energiczność Nigdy nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Zwykle się kręciła na krześle i nie mogła wytrzymać sekundy w bezruchu. Czasami nawet biegała w kółko, aby się nie nudzić. Teraz Ciekawość Doke, ciekawi wszystko co się świeci, ponieważ to najbardziej przyciąga jej uwagę. Mimo iż to jej wada, to gdyby nie ta cecha nie stworzyła by magii harmonii. ''Często wybierała się w nieznane dla niej miejsca, ponieważ fascynowało ją to co tam znajdzie.' Skromność Klacz ta w ogóle nie lubi się chwalić. Woli zachować to dla siebie, albo póki przyjaciel jej o to nie zapyta. Jak ktoś ją chwali, to ona często to odrzuca, sądząc że nie jest taka jak ją opisuje, jej prace albo piosenkę. Nieśmiałość Ona uważa że jest to jej wadą, ponieważ ma przesadną nieśmiałość. Czasami boi się nawet podejść do własnej mamy i powiedzieć żeby jej coś kupiła. Zawsze, chociażby nie wiadomo jak dobrze była przygotowana do odpowiedzi zatrzymuje głos w gardle i stoi jak sparaliżowana. Delikatność Jak coś robi, robi to delikatnie i dokładnie, aby wyszło jak najlepiej. Kiedy się myje lub czesze, robi to aż tak delikatnie, że nie wypada jej nawet jeden włos! Jednak bardzo łatwo ją zranić zwykłymi słowami, ponieważ ona odrazu bierze sobie to do serca. Wytrwałość Doka wytrwale dąży do swoich celów, które postawiła sobie na drodze. Nieważne jak trudne będzie jakiekolwiek zadanie, nigdy się nie podda i będzie walczyć dalej. Jednym z jej celów jest sprawienie, aby w Equestrii już na zawsze zapanował spokój. Prawdomówność Perfekta nie lubi kłamać, ponieważ nie chcę mieć nic na sumieniu. Poza tym pragnie sprawiedliwości i prawdy na świecie, dzięki czemu każdy kucyk mógłby wiedzieć że nie jest oszukiwany. Dla niej kłamanie to najgorsza rzecz. Obojętność Nie lubi podejmować żadnych decyzji! '''Dla niej jest obojętne co się może potem stać. Po prostu, wybieranie to dla niej koszmar i bierze pierwsze lepsze, bez zastanowienia. Bezmyślność Klacz ta rzadko myśli co robi, dlatego często wpakowuje się w kłopoty i mało rzeczy bierze na poważnie. Ktoś kazał jej coś zrobić, robi to bez zastanowienia. Zawsze mówiła: ''"'Po co myśleć? Życie jest za krótkie na myślenie!". '''Mimo to miała dosyć dobre oceny w szkole. Optymizm Zawsze patrzyła na świat w "różowych okularach". Dla niej prawie każda rzecz była powodem do radości. Nieważne jaka była pogoda lub jaka pora dnia. Zwykle mówiła że we wszystkim jest coś radosnego, tylko że w niektórych rzeczach trudno to znaleźć. Naiwność Ona prawie zawsze była naiwna. Wierzyła prawie '''każdej '''osobie, przez co narobiła sobie dużo kłopotów. Z niektórych naprawdę ciężko było jej się wydostać, raz nawet policja musiała jej szukać, ponieważ porwał ją pewien ogier. Relacje Rodzinne Rodzice Siostra Pozostałe Matryoshka Kosoko Hobby i umiejętności Magia Jest jedną z najsilniejszych jednorożców w Equestrii. Szybko rozwijała swoją magie, I ciągle rozwija, co sprawia że jej moc jest niewyobrażalna. To ona stworzyła nową harmonie, która była dużo silniejsza od pierwszej. Gra na wiolonczeli Klacz ta uwielbia grać na wiolonczeli. Już we wczesnym okresie życia zaczynała grać. Jednak szło jej nadzwyczaj '''fatalnie...' Pomimo niepowodzenia nie zamierzała się poddawać, aż w końcu przysłowie "Sztuka czyni mistrza" stało się jej przysłowiem. Po wielu próbach wreszcie nauczyła się grać, poświęcała też na tym dużo czasu, chociaż wiedziała że to nie jest jej przeznaczeniem. W wieku 19 lat w końcu doszła do wprawy i po raz pierwszy wystąpiła na scenie w Fillydelphi'ejskim teatrze. Cytaty "Żadna dusza nie jest na tyle podła, aby nie było w niej nic dobrego" Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji